


trash's attempt at second life

by leialuxonloofer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), BAMF Haruno Sakura, Derogatory Language, Multi, SI OC - Freeform, Sakura is useful sooner, sakura's inner is a teenager and they are not happy, strong language and violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leialuxonloofer/pseuds/leialuxonloofer
Summary: Eiji was dying on the concrete ground of New York City, after a kid stabbed him in the gut.He knew he probably deserved way worse in the grand scheme of things. So instead of waking up in hell, where he definitely knew he was going. He woke up in the body of a character that was hated by half their fandom and himself. That itself would've been fine, if he didn't have to share the body.....
Comments: 14
Kudos: 163





	1. Chapter 1

He died from a stab wound in the gut, from a kid’s brother that he permanently crippled. So all in all, it was a pretty fair way to die. He honestly probably deserved worse. With all the people he personally and indirectly harmed, he was content in his choice in ending . If life was like a movie, he would’ve gone out in a big brawl between his brothers and the opposition. He would’ve died in his best friends arms as they swore revenge. Something fittingly dramatic. But, he died bleeding out in a dirty alley, next to a smelly dumpster. 

He always knew karma would come to him in the end. He liked to do hoodrat shit with his friends. He liked to fight.He liked to party and drink. And if some of the people he did those things with, didn’t get back up after, it wasn’t his fault.They knew the consequences of getting involved with someone like him. 

So he wasn’t expecting to see the pearly gates when he died, a place like that wasn’t in the cards for him. He was expecting more hellfire, brimstone, and the works. He wasn’t expecting to feel the familiar pain of being punched in the face. Demon, Satan or God, he wasn't a pussy, so he going to look the motherfucker in the eye.

A purple haired child(?) was standing above him,who couldn’t be more than seven. A gang of other girls behind her. He tried to open his mouth to cuss the little shit out, but his mouth wouldn’t open.He tried to use his hands to push himself, but they wouldn’t move.But, he could feel cool dirt in his hands.He could see the sun over the kid’s head. 

The kid was saying something to him, a sneer on her face but he wasn’t paying attention to that. Because, he died on a cool autumn afternoon on the dirty concrete of New York City. Not wherever this warm sunny place was. He died from a painful wound from the gut, he bled out. But all he could feel at the moment was a minor ache on his face. 

Before he could take in more of the scenery, a blonde kid came yelling, charging in. All he could see was the back of his orange shirt and blue shorts.

“Leave Sakura-chan alone, you bullies!” His voice was loud and grating. But, Sakura-chan ? Who was Sakura-chan? 

“Shut up, Naruto! What are you going to do ?” The purple headed girl was talking big, but she had taken a step back and so had her friends. 

“I’ll beat all you guys up!” Naruto(?) had clenched his fist and stepped forward. The girl must have thought better of it, because she had moved back even further and turned around to leave.

“Naruto won’t be around to protect you forever, forehead girl!”  
Naruto turned towards her, his blue eyes were kind and his whisker marks were dark and noticeable. 

“Don’t worry, Sakura-chan. Ami and them are just bullies!” He knelt down and offered his hand. Eiji was freaking out because Naruto. Naruto who had blue eyes, blonde hair, and whisker marks. Sakura who was called Forehead girl, and was bullied by a girl named Ami.

He watched as his hand reached up and took hold of Naruto’s. He could feel his mouth moving but he had no control of it.

“Thank you,Naruto-kun.”


	2. Fuck them kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold is Eiji  
> Italics is Sakura

In all his years, he never expected to be reincarnated (?)nto a seven year old fictional character’s body. Not even a cool one at that, he had to get Sakura. Like not knocking her, that fight with Sasori in Shippuden was cool and all, but after that like her character went down hill. And it was hard for it to get even worse than it already was.  
All she did was cry for Sasuke and trip Naruto up, giving the boy panic attacks and shit. Shit was distasteful. She gave birth to a Uchiha who needed glasses. Glasses.

And maybe, maybe he could deal with being a passenger in a body that wasn’t his, and watching canon occur. Maybe he could deal with that. He actually liked Naruto as in the show. It could’ve been worse. He could’ve been reborn in attack on titan or the promised neverland. Maybe one of the kids in higurashi.

But he could feel everything that she was going through. Her pain, her anxiety, her happiness, her heartache. He could feel it all. Everything.

It was like the kid had no backbone unless someone stronger was backing her up. She was almost always a combination of anger and sadness. The only time he could feel her being remotely happy was when Naruto saved her. And even then she let her grandma talk her into not interacting with him anymore.

She was lonely and too smart for her own good.Her parents were always gone . In the month he had been around, he didn’t see them not once. She didn’t have anyone, her only friend was her 65 year old grandma.

So yeah, if he had to feel and experience the shit she went through, why not fuck some shit up and make the experience worth it. Which would be great and entertaining if he could actually interact with her.

  
It was like screaming into a void, trying to project his voice loud enough for her to hear. Or banging on a locked door in the middle of nowhere.

Everyday was the same. Sakura ate breakfast with her grandma. Grandma had bad arthritis in her knees which made walking difficult for her. So instead of walking Sakura to school she walked her to the door and gave her a packed bento.

Then, they would make their way to the academy early.Sakura would get out her notes and read them over and over until the teacher came.Eiji had no choice but to read them with her half the time, daydreaming got old when it was literally the only thing you could do.

She would take notes diligently, while the teacher looked away as Ami and her friends threw spitballs at her. And quietly got the other girls in the class to band against her. Lunchtime was a game of hide and seek. And the rest of the day would go bye in similar fashion as the first half.

But, today was different. Today was taijustu practice . And she was up against Ami. All day since the spar was announced, Sakura was in a downward spiral. Anxiety and fear crept up on her fast. She was a breath away from going into a full blown panic attack.  
  
Personally, Eiji wanted to beat that little brat’s face in. Yeah she was a kid, but being a kid didn’t excuse her actions. Honestly, with all she put them through , he wanted to push her face in the dirt. He wanted her to cry.

She was a bully through and through. It was actually kinda brutal. Sakura couldn’t raise her hand in class without the wave of snickers and snide comments. The sighs were what really got under Eiji’s skin.

  
She had to keep at least two copies of her notes just in case one of them mysteriously disappeared or was mysteriously ruined. She had to keep a tight grip on her homework. She couldn’t leave anything on the desk that wouldn’t get knocked over or smashed.

  
The boys emboldened by the girls, would try to flip up her dress and tease her. Which is why she switched to shorts. She had juice accidentally poured down her shirt , her bento snatched and her shoes ruined. And throughout all that, Ami was the ringleader.

  
None of the canon main characters and side characters were in their class. The only time she even interacted with Ino and Hinata were in kunoichi classes. She steered clear of Naruto. She saw Sasuke from afar.

She was truly stuck on her own with a truly fuck ass teacher who did not give a shit. So with all the mistreatment, Eiji knew why she was the way she was. And why she was so scared of Ami. That didn’t mean he didn’t want her to bash the little girl’s face in.

But, he knew how unlikely that really was but it still didn’t help the feelings of rage when Ami punched them in the face. And she began raining down punches and body blows. He was practically screaming in rage.

**MOVE! IF YOU DON'T MOVE!! YOU'RE LETTING HER WIN! PUNCH HER! KICK HER! DO SOMETHING! YOU'RE GETTING DESTROYED OUT THERE! SHE’S LAUGHING AT YOU!GODDAMMIT WHY AINT THE TEACHER STOPPING THIS!! DO SOMETHING!!**

_I CAN’T MOVE! I’M SCARED!_

**WELL THEN LET ME!!!**

Eiji moved in closer and pushed her hard. And then he got on top her and started raining blow on her face as hard as he could. He could feel her nose crunch under his knuckles. Someone was suddenly grabbing him and lifting him up by the armpits. **Now they wanted to stop the fight**.He tried to get one last kick in before he was pulled away quickly.

The fierce feeling of satisfaction of hearing Ami’s cries rose in his chest. Tears flew down his eyes because finally he gave that little brat what she deserved.

He was pulled away from the fighting circle to the other side of the field. The teacher was saying something but he couldn’t even hear it. Sakura took back over in that instant.  
Eiji couldn’t even get mad because he finally figured out a way to take control of the body. He was going to fuck shit up.


	3. Eiji ain’t for the shit

Honestly, Eiji wanted to do way more. Make the little shits cry and bleed for what they had done. Smash some faces in, break some bones, and make them scared to even breathe in Sakura’s direction. Make them go crying home to their mommies. Make them drop out of the academy even. Maybe a little overkill, but that’s just how he rolled.

But, Sakura was fucking terrified out of her mind. She shut him out and he hadn’t heard from her since the incident.But, they didn't even get a slap on the wrist. The teacher just gave them a bogus ass warning about being too rough. He couldn’t blame her for being scared, but it didn’t make it any less annoying.

He had been trying to take over the body, now that he knew it was possible. She had shut him down, and now he was stuck.But, he couldn’t forget the exhilarating feeling of beating someone down. It was addicting, one of his favorite feelings in the world. Plus, he wasn’t a prisoner in his own mind anymore, watching Sakura make dumb decisions and feeling her emotions. .

Her emotions were in a tight ball of satisfaction, fear, and happiness. Satisfied because Ami got what was for her. Scared because of Eiji. And happiness because the past couple of days that Ami had been out the other kids left her alone.

Being ignored was better than actually being actively bullied. But, Eiji knew it wouldn’t last for long. Ami was due back in class soon, and he knew once she was back it could go two ways. One , Ami could leave them alone and let them fade into the background. Or, two ramp up the bullying even more to save face. And Eiji knew which one was most likely going to happen.

A harsh tug on their hair, brought Eiji back to the present. It was a regular day at the academy, Sakura was paying diligent attention to her notes to ignore the fact she didn’t have any friends. If she was the smartest in the room it didn’t matter if the other kids didn’t like her or didn’t want to play with her.

Eiji wanted to turn around and smash the kid’s face into the hard wooden desk. Sakura hunched down in her seat and tried to keep her face from scrunching up and turning red.

To Eiji, you had to establish dominance early on to show people you were not to be fucked with. He personally wouldn’t have let the bullying get that far. Nip it in the bud, early. He would’ve established himself by being the loudest person in the room, but the loudest person who could back it up. His words would scar and wound anyone who wanted to act funny. Cuz he could get downright hilarious. And his fist would take care of anyone who needed a reminder.

Sakura was soft, even though she endured bullying she was loved. Her grandma would wipe her tears and lay Sakura’s head on her lap,combing Sakura’s hair with her fingers. Nothing like either of Eiji’s grandmother’s, a hard emotionally distant Japanese woman, and a loving but not physically affectionate black woman.Sakura’s grandmother was kind.But, kindness didn’t help Sakura fight.

She could hear the person behind her getting up, they went out of their way to bump into Sakura's seat on their way down. She stared at the back of her head and Eiji recognized her. Kana, a girl who followed behind Ami. One of the ringleaders in the bullying Sakura campaign. She was weak though, overcompensating. She just didn’t want to be the next victim. Eiji hated people like that the most. Latching on to the strongest person’s coattails, to avoid the backlash of being yourself.

Ami was in the doorway to the classroom, her adoring followers crowding around her in a circle. Her face was healed, but her eyes were searching the room. Their eyes met and Sakura froze, a flash of fear and panic ran through her. If Eiji was a dog, his tail would be wagging. Things were going to get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your comments and kudos. I didn’t know how to respond but you guys are appreciated. Constructive criticism is welcome and thank you guys again! I’ll try to update every two week and thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Eiji had to hand it to Ami. She didn’t disappoint. If the kid wasn’t tapped for torture and investigation or intelligence, the academy teachers were fucking stupid.  
All she had to do was give Sakura a look. Shame and dread would overcome her. If the other kids were bad before they were worse now. 

Destroying her textbooks that must’ve been expensive, with the way her grandma’s face would pinch up when she came home with them. Writing shit on her desk. Taking her sparring clothes and putting them in the toilet. Juvenile shit but effective.

Especially to a seven year old with no friends. The only thing that even made school worth it for Sakura was learning. The history of the village and things her grandma couldn’t dream of. How to throw weapons and katas. They were starting to go into the theory of chakra and what it could do.It was fascinating to her, the way physical and mental energy mixed together could make actual elements. Like she would be able to make a water dragon or throw fireballs out of her mouth.

To Eiji, chakra was a mindfuck that he didn’t even want to get into. The history was boring and weapons were cool and all but they never really got his blood pumping. Learning katas made him remember some of the good times he had at the rec center in his hood.Learning how to fight and throw punches, using those lessons to fuck people up. It made him nostalgic. 

Taijustu was only three days out of the week though and other than that he spent days bored out of his mind. Sakura was suspended from sparring because Eiji broke Ami’s nose. So while everyone else got to fight, they were practicing katas.

Interactions with Ami and her gang were the only things that spiced up the day. Horrible for Sakura but entertaining for Eiji so he couldn’t be that mad at the girl. If Sakura wasn’t so weak, Ami wouldn’t even think of trying it. The kid was only seven and used to clutching the apron strings of her kind old granny. So Eiji didn’t know why he was expecting the spitfire of shippuden or even rookie nine era Sakura but shit was disappointing. Did Ino really boost the girl’s confidence so much that she changed into a completely different person?

It was even more pathetic in the situation they were in now. The day started out normal,but Sakura could sense the mood when Ami walked in the door. She was particularly ruthless and her fans were matching her. Sakura was getting pinched and shoved while they stood in line. They made fun of her dress saying it was worn out and dirty, but her grandma had just washed it the day before. After some particularly vicious words from Ami, Sakura ran off to cry in the bathroom. She was tired of being weak.

She was tired of being forehead girl.It was exhausting looking over her shoulder and flinching at every slightly raised voice.Watching everyone else play ninja together, eat lunch together, and walk home with each other. Watching everyone be friends while she was alone.  
  
Tears ran down her face, and she bit her lip to stifle the sounds that were trying to escaped from her throat.Her heart was pumping loudly in her ears. Snot ran down her nose and her face felt hot and sweaty. She reached for the roll of toilet paper to blow her nose and wipe her face.

As she was getting ready to stand up, the bathroom slammed open. And the chatter of loud girls filled the room. “Forehead looked ready to cry !” Kana’s voice rang out, louder than the rest.

“All I had to do was make fun of that truly awful red dress, and I could see the tears about to come out!”  
“ I don’t know who told her that dress was cute but they lied to her. ”

“Maybe her mother’s who's never there!” The girls' loud cackles filled the room. Sakura’s face burned with embarrassment and anger. She carefully lifted her feet up, so the girls couldn’t see them through the gap on the door.

“My mom said that her mom follows her dad everywhere so he won’t cheat on her all across the elemental nations !” Kana and Ami’s voices were the loudest, the other girls laughing as they went about their comedy duo about Sakura’s parents.  
Eiji was offended and he didn’t even give two shits about the girl’s parents. The girl’s were clearly mimicking their much meaner mothers. In the couple of weeks he had been forced to share the girl’s head, he had become fond of her. Being forced to share someone’s body and feel their emotions would do that to someone. Even though he thought she was a weak emotional crybaby, she was his weak emotional crybaby. He was stuck with her. And he wasn’t that benevolent to her struggles. At first he was angry at her bullies and then he was wrathfully entertained. Now he was slightly annoyed.  
“ She thinks she’s so smart, always walking around with those books, ” Kana’s tone was filled with vitriol, “ I wanna knock those dumb books out of her hands!” 

“ With her stupid pink hair,” another girl weakly chimed in. Hana, a outlier in Ami’s group. “ I got something for her, as soon as Sensei says she can spar again.”

Sakura listened as the girls made their way out of the bathroom. Her mind was whirling. Ami wanted to beat her up and they all talked bad about Sakura’s parents. Her clothes, her clothes, her personality, it was nothing she could do to make the girls like her. And she was tired of wanting them to. Of being weak emotional forehead girl.

She wanted to make them pay. For all of the humiliation and hurt they put her through. All the pain and loneliness. The damaged shoes and ruined lunches. The tears she shed. She wanted to make them pay for everything. She wanted to be strong like Naruto. Who stood between her and Ami like it was nothing. Who didn’t care about their dirty looks and walked her home. 

**I can help you with that.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys. I was working and losing motivation but I really wanted to get this chapter out for u guys. Thank you for the love and kudos. We only have two more chapters until we reach Sakura and Eiji interacting with the main cast. As always constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you guys again


	5. Chapter 5

It was hard as hell trying to figure out how to actively communicate with each other.

After he somehow uttered the first sentence, Sakura completely freaked out. After he convinced her somehow that he wasn’t some enemy ninja who had taken residence in her head, they were tentatively forming a correspondence. How tentative it could be when someone lived in your head twenty four seven and was privy to every emotion you could’ve had about the situation. 

After her emotional breakdown in the girls bathroom, they couldn’t talk (think at each other?) clearly since that incident. It was like talking to someone with a bad connection. Every other word was going in and out and the words that were coming through were muffled. It was frustrating as shit. If Eiji had his own physical head (and wasn’t it a trip to think that) he’d be banging it against a wall. . He’d never been a study of patience. And trying to communicate with a seven year old who was supposed to be a fictional character was testing it. 

If he couldn’t so accurately feel her pain, he’d thought it was a bad acid trip. But the weeks he spent inside the head of a literal child, killed that notion. An acid trip didn’t last that long or was so mind numbingly boring. Plus he came to terms with it weeks ago.

Eventually, they figured out they could only talk to each other when Sakura was feeling strong emotions. Which was trial and error mostly. By the time they figured it out Sakura was cleared to spar. Even though the teacher hadn’t paired her and Ami up, it was only a matter of time. 

They’d been paired against the other girls in the class plenty of times. Most of the time Sakura managed to win and if not win then put up a decent fight for a kid. Eiji had noticed that they were never really paired against the boys though. None of the girls were paired against the boys. Even the best girl in the class in taijutsu. Eiji wasn’t sure about the merit of that because enemy nin weren’t gonna care that they were girls. But nobody paid Eiji to think.

As long as he was in Sakura’s body, he would make sure being a girl didn’t hinder their chance of survival. Sure, he knew they’d survive but that didn’t mean he wanted to be almost chidor’d in the heart. Or left on the sidelines as Sasuke and Naruto had their epic bromance. Shippuden Sakura was strong as hell and a powerhouse in her own right. Eiji just wanted them to get that strong as hell stage sooner than in canon.

Hina, his old girlfriend, had been into anime and she was the only reason he had gotten invested into Naruto. She complained that Kishimoto didn't know how to write women as they smoked a pack with the show on in the background.How Sakura deserved to be seen in her own light outside of her relationships with Sasuke and Naruto. 

Thinking about Hina meant thinking about his old life which was a road he didn’t want to travel down, so he actively turned his attention back to Sakura. She had been trying to find a space to train. They didn’t have the space to do it at Sakura’s house. It was in the already cramped merchant’s district. Which didn’t have room to do much of anything but sit out on the front steps. Sure the house was nice, but it reminded him of the townhouses in Brooklyn. Which meant no front yard or backyard, so no space to train.

The academy training grounds were closed after a certain timeframe, plus they tended to be overcrowded. They had inquired about the official training grounds but they’d have to be genin age to get into one of those.

Which meant trying to find a park that wasn’t crowded after school. She didn’t want Ami and her cronies to try anything while she was alone and outnumbered. The only kid who ever deemed to help her, her grandma told her not to speak to. 

But all she needed to do was find somewhere secluded and out the way. The park just outside the red light district. Her parents and her grandma told her to never go there alone. But, she had to. She knew she wouldn’t be able to train unbothered anywhere else. 

She wasn’t dumb, kids talked and sure she was a loner but she knew what was going on there. Kids talked. They didn’t care what they said around her because she didn’t have anyone to tell anyway. Plus,adults didn’t care to mind their voices when they talked outside her window late at night.

Taku’s mom from class 1c was a whore from the red light district. Her neighbor Kia’s dad was a drunk who couldn’t hold his liquor and was always visiting the ladies of the night. Kia’ mom was the breadwinner and provider of their family. A-Chan’s mom said they only reason Kia’s mom still had their nice house because her daddy paid for it. 

She didn’t know the specifics of what exactly went on in the red light district but she wasn’t stupid . She knew it wasn’t something she was supposed to know. 

But that didn’t matter, Ami wouldn’t dare set her prissy little foot in a park so close to that district. So that meant she had to go. 

As she made her way closer to the park, apprehension and nerves made their appearances. There were butterflies in her stomach and maybe she shouldn’t go to the place her grandma warned her not to go. Maybe her grandma told her that for a reason.

The closer she got the buildings got less nice and more people were hanging around outside.  
No one really paid her no mind but that didn’t matter . Her nerves wouldn’t just go away. 

Maybe she could just train in her room and hope grandma didn’t care about the noise. But then a flash of Ami’s smirking face flashed through her mind. She picked up her feet and marched. Her fist clenched were clenched and she didn’t know what she was suspecting as she took in the park.  
It was a normal park. Like the one near the academy or the one near merchant street. A bunch of kids were playing running ninja. A mix of boys and girls. Smaller groups were scattered around the park. Not as many as the kids that swarmed merchant’s park and the academy one. And it reinforced her decision. 

Her shoulders relaxed and she made her way hesitantely into the park. Eyeing the area, trying to find a place to train out of the way. She spotted a tree near the edge. It was safe from the kids and it was so big that she could hide behind it. 

“Sakura!” Naruto’s loud voice rang out throughout the park, stopping her in her tracks.

She turned around to look at him, her grandma’s warning ran in her mind. But she took in his wide smile and glittering blue eyes. 

He couldn’t be that bad. Sure he was a little loud but he saved her when no one else would. When she was petrified and on the ground, he reached out his hand and helped her up. So he couldn’t be as bad as her grandma made him out to be.

She sent a mental apology to her grandma and showed Naruto her shy smile.

“ What’cha doing here,” he lowered his voice, “ I thought you lived in the merchant district next to the flower shop ?” 

“ I was just looking for some place to train my taijustu.” She wasn’t exactly sure why she decided to tell him the truth.

She probably should’ve lied.She wasn’t supposed to be talking to him and it wasn’t any of his business what she was doing and where she was going.

But he was the only friendly face she’d seen her age in a while. 

“That’s so cool, Sakura!” 

She fought down a blush that rose in her cheeks.

“Do you want to train with me?” She couldn’t stop the words that were coming out her mouth and she didn’t want to if she could. 

“Sure!” His grin was as blinding as the sun. And it settled in her mind. She made a good choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys! I realized it would take less mental pressure off me if I just write when I want to and not be so strict with update time. Thank you guys as always for commenting and kudo-ing. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Hopefully. I didn't make the kids too out of character, but i wanted them to come across as kids. sakura will develop into the spitfire we saw in canon, but its going to take some time. she's only seven and eiji is going develop her personality in different ways than canon. So stick with me on this journey and hopefully you guys will like it.


End file.
